


loving you tonight means i'm ready for adventure

by jakepurralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurralta/pseuds/jakepurralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover mission, a goodbye, and a marriage proposal (of sorts).</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you tonight means i'm ready for adventure

**Author's Note:**

> If this uploads twice, ignore it and I'll delete it in the morning. My internet is being a twat.

Goodbyes are difficult.

The air between them is thick and uncomfortable (at least to her), and she desperately needs to say something – anything – to break the ice. Of all the times Jake Peralta doesn’t have anything to say, damn it.

“So…I guess this is it.” It’s a stupidly cliché thing to say, she knows, but she really doesn’t know what else she can say. What do you say to the man you love the night before you’re walking from him for at least the next six months, knowing that there’s a possibility it could all horribly go wrong? There’s a very genuine probability that she could – she feels a chill run down her spine at the thought – return to him in a body bag.

He doesn’t appear to be concerned about that part. (He believes in her.)

He smiles. “I am feeling so many things right now. I’m _super_ proud. I’m _super_ jealous.” His eyes flick across the room around them and he lowers his voice with playful grin. “I’m _super_ horny.” (She blushes and has to look away.)

“Seriously though. I’m going to miss you, but I know you’ll do a great job.”

He opens his arms and pulls her in for a hug. There’s something about being so close to him that makes her break and before she can stop it, she finds herself sniffling into his shoulder and he pulls away to look her in the eyes. “Ames, are you okay?”

She nods. “I just-“ Amy feels her eyes water at the thought of not being able to see his face anymore. “I don’t know what’s going to happen on this assignment.” Familiar words bring back memories.

“I do,” he says gently, his eyes softening. “you’re going to save America.”

She chuckles at him reminding her of other familiar words. It’s comforting to know that they’ve had such a long history together. “Just like you did?”

“Just like I did. Because that’s what a power couple does.”

And just like that, she feels a laugh escaping her lips, along with some of the weight she was carrying on her shoulders. He’s laughing along with her until she cups his face with both hands (it’s one of her favorite things to do to him, because it’s a silent and easy way to tell him that she likes the fact that he’s here with her, right now) and kisses him gently.

He’s resting his forehead against hers and they’re both taking a moment to breathe in the moment when she blurts out, “Marry me.”

It’s something she’s been thinking about ever since she got assigned to the undercover mission, ever since thoughts of not coming back to him crept up on her late at night, even when he was lying next to her and she could hear his steady breathing and her own and it was all very real.

She’s been thinking about moving in with him. Not that it would change much, as they spend most of their nights together anyway. It’s wonderfully domestic, to curl up against him on the couch as they watch late night television after a long day of work. He’s made a habit out of putting his arm around her and absent-mindedly stroking circles on her arm and she loves it just as much as he loves it when she presses up against him and her body heat radiates on him.

She’s been thinking about children. Well, to be fair, most of that was because of her mother, who is now aware that they’ve been dating for over 9 months and she’s been (not so casually) sneaking in questions about potential grandchildren in every single conversation she has with her mother. Amy always ends up rolling her eyes at that, but she can’t help but fantasize what a mini Jake/Amy hybrid would look like. “Cute as hell,” she hears him say in her head.

No, she didn’t actively consider proposing to him, so there was no way in hell her sane self would ever think about asking him to marry her mere hours before she’d leave him for six months. It’s terribly impractical timing and it’s inconsiderate to potentially mess him up only to walk away from him and let him soak in the confusion, but the words are already in the air and she can’t take it back.

He’s staring at her with those big, brown eyes of his and she doesn’t _want_ to take it back.

“What did you just say?”

“When I come back. Marry me.” She considers her words, then adds, “I mean…do you want to?”

“I…do.” He mumbles, looking flabbergasted. For a moment she thinks he might hyperventilate and potentially dart off in the opposite direction, but then she notices his lips curl up into a smile. A sheepishly nervous one, she can tell. There’s a playful twinkle in his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee, or something?”

She blushes shyly. “Well, right now it’s more of a suggestion than an official proposal.”

“Eh, I’m kind of an old-fashioned guy.”

“Well, if it would make you happy…” Amy bends down on one knee and takes his hand in hers, her eyes locked with his. “Jacob Peralta, will you marry me when I come back from my mission to save America?”

Her voice didn’t tremble. She loves how easy it is to be in love with him.

He brings both his hands to his face, mimicking the response he gave her when she first “proposed” to him over a year ago, though this time, he doesn’t exaggerate beyond this point.

Instead, he bends down as well to meet her gaze and lowers his volume. “Amy Santiago…a thousand times yes.”

His face breaks out into a smile that looks to be bigger than he can fit on that face and her heart skips a beat. It feels surreal, the prospect of marrying Jake Peralta. Loudmouth, constantly-yanking-her-metaphorical-pigtails Jake Peralta. But also: her best friend, Jake Peralta. Who loves her more than anything in the world. Who _she_ loves more than anything in the world.

Admittedly, it feels right.

It _is_ right.

“I do have to say, I’m somewhat offended that you don’t have a ring for me. I mean, it’s not like I’m asking for much, it’s tradition. I’m a human being with feelings, I want to be courted.”

“Jake,” Amy begins, placing her hand on the side of his face. “I’m going to come back, and we’re gonna do this right. I’m going to propose the _crap_ out of you.”

And because he’s Jake Peralta, and he _loves_ teasing her, he says, “not before I do it.”

She’s more than willing to accept that challenge. “Oh, you’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty tired and I don't think I'll have much time for writing this week, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I really wanted this to be up today because it's Valentine's Day and TBH who doesn't think about their OTP on Valentine's Day?


End file.
